The present invention is directed to the field of hand tools. In particular, the present invention is directed to a new socket wrench used for tightening and loosening bolts and nuts.
The available socket wrenches are provided with a driver for a socket extending perpendicular from a front surface of the wrench. The socket is adapted to engage the head of a bolt or nut in order to tighten or loosen the bolt or nut. The wrench generally operates by rotating the wrench handle in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction to either tighten or loosen the bolt or nut. The rotation of the wrench handle is translated into a fixed circular movement of the socket. Normally, the mechanism in the wrench handle causes an audible click. Thus, for each click of the mechanism the socket rotates a fixed amount. In certain circumstances, more precise rotation is required.
The primary object of the present invention is to solve the problem where a socket wrench must rotate a precise amount for each movement of the handle. The present invention solves this problem by providing a clickless socket wrench that is capable of continuous rotation in any desired incremental steps.